Engraving
by Infernity Zero
Summary: Little moments that are etched in memory. A relationship that is hard to put into words. Ruka and Kiryu. One-shot in a series of drabbles.


**Title:** Engraving  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
**Characters:** Ruka, Kiryu Kyosuke  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Little moments that are etched in memory. A relationship that is hard to put into words. Ruka and Kiryu. One-shot in a series of drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and I don't make any money with this.

**A/N: **This is my translation of my German story on the site _FanFiktion __**.**__ de_. English is not my first language, so please point out any mistakes you find. Feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

**Engraving**

_by Infernity Zero_

**One**

The first time she heard his name was on a grey and hazy morning.

_I understand how you feel. I, too, had someone like that._ Yusei's words stuck in her mind, his voice firm and comforting. Aki-san had smiled through her tears.

With a stony face Jack gazed at the messy room. His hand closed. Opened again. She swallowed. He wouldn't welcome it, that's for sure, but he really was the only person she wanted to ask. "Yusei and... Those two were close, right?"

And Jack answered, irritably to mask his concern, "Even now, he's got a hold on him."

**Two**

The first time she saw him was in a night of duels, suffering, and death.

Purple flames crackled. Countless souls were sacrificed, and that beam was getting Rua's and Crow's fiercest glares. The giant monster emerged from the earth. Dark Signer Kiryu-san laughed shrilly.

She clutched Rua's arm and tried hard not to tremble, her eyes beginning to burn. So much hate and loneliness. The duel ended as it should end, even the Crimson Dragon couldn't change it. As a Signer, Yusei won. As a friend, he failed.

And his tears kept flowing down his cheeks, lost in the dust.

**Three**

The first time she got to talk with him was on a clear, cool afternoon.

She'd noticed the strange shadow that sometimes flickered over the garage walls. She slipped outside, and a very upset Kiryu-san jerked back, his gaze worried. And hoping.

She asked questions, dragging him from his tangle of thoughts. The person suffering the most already had forgiven him. But that wasn't the matter. His guilty feelings would always last. He'd realized it, of course, so he chose to run away.

And she said, knowing she couldn't stop him, "The others will be waiting for you, I'm sure."

**Four**

The first time she wanted to meet him was around noon, clouds rolling across the sky.

Suspicious and nameless, that one short letter stirred up more trouble. If Crow hadn't randomly looked at it, no one'd know where Yusei had disappeared to without a word.

Crow had groaned. Jack had snorted. They both cursed the writer, Kiryu-san, Yusei, and themselves especially. They both did what friends do. Yusei alone returned, and her chest went a little numb. Until he whispered to her, "A hello from Crash... Satisfaction Town."

And his ever so relaxed face put a smile on her lips.

**Five**

The first time she took his hand was during an evening of joy and silent goodbye.

The campfire blazed brightly, casting funny shadows on the sand. The team, the people, just everyone sang, laughed, and danced, raising a clamour as if to banish the Ark Cradle memories.

Kiryu-san dropped beside her, half turned from the crowd. His face was pale and tired, but alertness gleamed in his eyes. She moved, sliding deeper into her chair. The party's fun, really, it's only that she's not particularly fond of large gatherings.

And he smirked like he understood and asked, "Mind... a walk?"

**Six**

The first time she searched him out was years after, at a golden sunset.

She followed Nico up the path. The red earth glistened, and the air had a moist and fresh smell. Kiryu-san sat "up there ahead like everyday", cupping his harmonica between his fingers.

The soft melody ran through her body. Grief and pain... His feelings were overwhelming. The wind swirled, and half-heartedly she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. Nothing mattered but Kiryu-san, who was putting his entire soul into his music.

And the tune changed subtly, slowly becoming one of comfort and hope.

**Seven**

There was a certain distance between them she could never totally bridge.

There was a part of him that would always think about Yusei. That he kept closed off firmly deep inside him, too fragile and too precious to be shared with anyone.

The glow of pale dawn light filled the town. Far away, a bird chirped, and Kiryu-san looked up from his D-Wheel. Calmly and faintly, she nodded back at him. She'll be doing whatever she's able to.

"Join me for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure."

She didn't know which was more satisfying, his answer or the way he smiled.

- THE END -


End file.
